Junco de Acero
by Blanca Athelas
Summary: Morwen, hija de Faramir y Éowyn, tiene un espíritu inquieto y rebelde que la arrastra a la aventura. Para su sorpresa, encontrará más de lo que buscaba. ¡Por favor envíen reviews! ¡Saludos a todos!
1. Doncella guerrera

**Junco de Acero**

Corría el año 21 de la Cuarta Edad. 

            El viento del oeste aulló con furia al estrellarse sobre las laderas de Ephel Dúath. Traía consigo una leve fragancia marina que incitó a los hombres a aspirar con fuerza, y junto al aroma llegó un inexplicable alivio al arduo ejercicio y acudieron a sus mentes imágenes de olas batiendo contra la costa. Las sudorosas frentes se iluminaron por un instante, olvidando las rocas bajo los pies y las abruptas pendientes que aguardaban más adelante; pero entonces rodó una piedra en algún punto cercano y todas las miradas volvieron a endurecerse, a adherirse a cada pliegue del terreno buscando posibles escondites entre las sombras de los salientes. 

Bergil, Capitán de la Compañía Blanca de Ithilien, los había guiado por 3 días a través de las escarpadas Montañas de la Sombra, descansando apenas y solo comiendo lo imprescindible para seguir andando. Los hombres estaban agotados, pero continuaban la marcha con tenacidad porque el deseo de venganza y el sentido del deber los impulsaba. Abajo en el valle habían quedado los pueblos calcinados, a lo largo de la rivera sur del Poros, y ahora ellos, que habían llegado demasiado tarde para salvar a sus habitantes, se sentían compelidos por una furia inmensa que los lanzaba hacia el corazón de las montañas sin reparar en esfuerzos ni penurias. 

Bergil sentía la cólera bullente de sus hombres golpeándole la espalda. La suya propia lo ahogaba a ratos y debía hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en la búsqueda y no divagar en oscuros pensamientos. Ithilien del Sur había estado a su cuidado desde que tuvo la edad y los méritos suficientes para ascender en la Compañía y ocupar un puesto semejante en dignidad al de Beregond, su padre, Capitán de la Guardia del Príncipe. Ahora que Faramir y sus hijos se encontraban lejos, combatiendo en Gondor del Sur, le carcomía la culpa de no haber sabido proteger al pueblo que habían dejado a su cargo.

–¡Capitán! –exclamó una voz sobre sus cabezas–. Qué suerte encontrarlos, no creí que hubieran avanzado tanto.

El hombre bajaba con la agilidad de un ciervo por la erizada pendiente. A pesar de sus ropas maltrechas su figura poseía un aire de dignidad que las duras jornadas no habían disminuido. Su rostro reflejaba cansancio, pero a la vez irradiaba energía y resplandecía de un modo especial bajo los cálidos reflejos del atardecer. De un salto llegó a la altura de Bergil y al erguirse junto a él la semejanza de los dos hombres opacó por un instante sus diferencias: la sangre de Númenor corría por sus venas. 

–¡Aglarod! –exclamó Bergil, al tiempo que ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros en un gesto afectuoso–, al fin. Hemos esperado ansiosamente tu retorno, esta marcha a ciegas estaba minando ya nuestras energías ¿Qué noticias traes? ¿Han descubierto tú y tus montaraces el escondrijo de las alimañas de Khand?

–Hemos encontrado un rastro arriba en la montaña. Es fresco, nos aventajan por pocas horas –dijo Aglarod y su faz se iluminó con satisfacción mientras fijaba sus ojos grises en el rostro de Bergil; capas de polvo y sudor parecieron desvanecerse con el gesto y quedaron al descubierto la juventud en los rasgos del montaraz de Ithilien–. ¡Han avanzado ustedes con tal celeridad, mi Capitán, que poca distancia los separa ahora de nuestra avanzada y con seguridad la sangre de los Variags manchará las rocas antes de que cierre la noche! –entonces su rostro se oscureció una vez más y miró sombríamente hacia la ladera que se alzaba sobre ellos, un mechón negro cayéndole sobre la frente sudorosa–. Están utilizando los túneles abandonados por los orcos para guarecerse, es por eso que no los habíamos visto antes. Mi padre Fearod ha estado registrando palmo a palmo las montañas cerca del nacimiento del Poros, pero es aquí, en el extremo sur de Ephel Dúath, donde se han establecido. 

–Bien –asintió Bergil, y con un enérgico movimiento se volvió hacia los hombres que los observaban atentos–. ¡Avanzaremos ahora con vigor redoblado! Estamos en los talones del enemigo y pronto limpiaremos de ellos esta región. Cuando el Príncipe Faramir regrese de su lucha contra los Hombres de Harad encontrará su país en calma. ¡Dad ahora lo mejor vosotros, soldados de Ithilien!

Gritos de guerra fueron su respuesta y aún resonaba el eco como un bramido entre los acantilados cuando los 900 hombres ya se perdían entre las paredes de piedra, en una organizada pero enardecida carrera que no podría tener más que un resultado.

La muchacha permanecía de pie junto al muro, apoyada sobre él, inmóvil como una estatua. Se encontraba en la terraza más alta de la Casa de Emyn Arnen, bajo la que se abría una espléndida vista que comenzaba por las copas del bosque a sus pies, la curva del Gran Río luego y finalmente las verdes extensiones de los valles de Lossarnach que se perdían en la distancia. Hacia la derecha, las formas fantasmales de la Ciudad Blanca, cuya Torre se alzaba sobre la bruma como un rayo de luz contra las sombras de las montañas. 

Pero no era la majestuosidad de este paisaje lo que observaba la joven, que se hallaba en el extremo izquierdo de la terraza dándole la espalda a la Ciudad: su vista estaba fija en el horizonte, hacia el Sur, siguiendo el curso del Anduin. Allá estaban su padre y sus hermanos, luchando por restablecer la paz del principado que se veía perturbada después de más de veinte años de tranquila prosperidad. Morwen de Ithilien sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas y su corazón latir con violencia, mas de este torbellino interior solo traslucían el brillo de los ojos y la fuerza de sus manos sobre la piedra. Un golpe de viento le agitó los cabellos rubios que cayeron en desorden sobre sus hombros y espalda.

–Allá están los hombres cosechando glorias con sus hazañas –murmuró a la brisa con amargura–, defendiendo nuestro país con la fuerza de sus brazos y el filo de sus espadas... Y yo, que soy tan capaz como cualquiera de ellos y que ardo en deseos de oír el fragor de la batalla, me encuentro relegada y condenada a esperar inútilmente sobre estas colinas.

–Hija.

La voz tras ella la sobresaltó, pues al expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta no pensó ser escuchada. Antes de poder volverse sintió una mano sobre el hombro y unos pasos que se acercaban a su lado. Giró la cabeza para poder observar el perfil tan parecido al suyo.

–Demasiado bien te comprendo y sé la fuerza de las ansias que se esconden en ti; pero debes entender que no es costumbre de este pueblo que sus doncellas combatan junto a los hombres; ni tienes tú una gran pena que te impulse a la batalla ni una profunda humillación que sea preciso limpiar en el combate, como fue mi destino muchos años atrás. Antes bien, en los 23 años transcurridos desde el coronamiento del rey Elessar, la Casa de Ithilien ha merecido el respeto de los hombres y su honor ha brillado alto entre las estrellas del reino de Gondor.

–¡Pero madre! –exclamó Morwen con impaciencia–, sabes bien que me he entrenado como doncella guerrera a la usanza de tu pueblo, porque ese ha sido el deseo de mi corazón. Tengo en mí el espíritu de mi abuela Morwen y el tuyo, que es tan ardiente como los fuegos del Orodruin. Mis hermanos Elboron y Egalmoth me enseñaron sus artes de guerra hasta que fui tan buena como ellos, o más.

–¡De enterarse tu padre –dijo Eowyn sonriendo– te habría buscado un esposo y te habría dejado a buen recaudo en sus manos! Si lo que te atormenta es estar relegada en la casa mientras se decide el destino de tu pueblo, eso va a cambiar: mi señor Faramir nos ha mandado a llamar hacia Minas Tirith –una nota de preocupación asomó en su voz, mientras volvía la vista hacia el noroeste–, la batalla en el Sur ha concluido y desea que nos reunamos con él dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Algo ha pasado allá, nuevas noticias lo han hecho variar su rumbo y lo han llevado a los pies del Rey –concluyó pensativa.

–¡Partamos al instante! –dijo Morwen con un nuevo brillo en los ojos–. Estaremos entonces en el centro de los acontecimientos y no a la espera de mensajeros que nos vengan a comunicar la conclusión de los hechos. Lo único que lamento –dijo súbitamente seria– es que nos iremos sin saber el resultado de la caza del Capitán Bergil. Los refugiados me han contado sobre la terrible destrucción y esperaba estar presente cuando se castigara a los culpables –y al decir esto cierta fiereza brilló en su mirada.

Despidiéndose de su madre con un gesto rápido se apresuró a sus habitaciones para hacer un ligero equipaje. El alborozo de la noticia borró en parte los pensamientos amargos que la habían asaltado unos minutos atrás, y mientras se preparaba para el viaje sentía crecer la expectativa como un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. 

Aún la asaltaba la inquietud cuando partieron galopando desde los pies de las colinas, acompañadas por algunos de los soldados de la Guardia Blanca que habían quedado guardando Emyn Arnen. Los veloces caballos de Rohan habían sido un regalo del Rey Éomer Eading a su hermana. Eran hermosos corceles que se deslizaban por los tortuosos caminos de los bosques de Ithilien apenas apoyando los cascos sobre la tierra. Portaban a sus jinetes con orgullo y competían con el viento para alcanzar su destino.

La partida atravesaba ahora la espesura camino a Ossgiliath y Morwen se deleitaba a la vista de los árboles entre los que había crecido. Nada la hacía tan feliz como cabalgar a su sombra y sentir el murmullo del follaje a su alrededor y el chapoteo de algún arroyo, de los muchos que serpenteaban por la región. Perdida en estos pensamientos casi ni notó los pormenores del viaje.

De tanto en tanto pasaban junto a un poblado o atravesaban su calle principal, pues la población de Ithilien se había hecho numerosa en aquellos años de paz y prosperidad; sobre todo hacia el norte era más abundante ya que a pesar de los años transcurridos desde que el Sur había padecido el dominio de la Sombra los hombres permanecían recelosos de aquellas regiones. Solo los montaraces de Ithilien, herederos de los primeros habitantes de la zona, continuaban morando los bosques meridionales. Muchos provenían de nobles familias de Númenor que habían llegado con los Reyes y en los años de la ocupación rehusaron entregar completamente las tierras de sus antepasados. Se habían convertido en el azote de los servidores de Sauron, a quienes atacaban una y otra vez para perderse luego entre la foresta que tan bien conocían. Gran servicio prestaron a los Capitanes de Gondor en aquella época. En los años posteriores, con la llegada del príncipe Faramir, algunos se asentaron a orillas de los ríos y fundaron nuevos pueblos. Pero otros continuaron vagando por los bosques del Sur impulsados por la costumbre, al igual que acudían en apoyo de Faramir y su Guardia Blanca, como lo habían hecho cuando era Capitán, cada vez que peligraban las fronteras del principado.

–Como ahora –murmuró Morwen para sí misma–. Qué razón tenían los hombres en alejarse del Sur. Los nuevos pueblos han ardido y corre el rumor de que las sombras han vuelto a posarse sobre Gondor.

Pero en ese momento estaban entrando en Ossgiliath y sus pensamientos tomaron caminos más placenteros a la vista de la hermosa ciudad. El grupo pasó veloz ante los curiosos moradores y se dirigió sin demora hacia el puente más cercano, desde el que tomaron raudos el camino a Minas Tirith.

Las antorchas, estremeciéndose al paso de alguna corriente de aire, hacían  revolotear sombras en los rostros de los hombres y los volvían todavía más adustos, con los rasgos angulosos y rígidos. O tal vez era la tensión que cargaba el aire la que causaba  la pesadez en las expresiones.

El Rey Elessar, imponiéndose en estatura y gallardía a los grandes de Gondor que lo rodeaban, hablaba serenamente haciendo énfasis en cada expresión. La piedra élfica que descansaba sobre su pecho brillaba a intervalos siguiendo la danza de las antorchas y llamaba sobre sí la mirada concentrada y ceñuda de los que escuchaban.

–Esta es la peor amenaza que ha sufrido el reino de Gondor desde mi llegada al trono –dijo paseando la vista a su alrededor–. El peligro es grande y llega de un viejo enemigo que conoce nuestros modos de guerra. Harad traiciona una vez más la alianza con Gondor. Sin embargo, antes derrotamos a un adversario infinitamente más poderoso. No serán los mortales quienes destruyan ahora al mayor reino de Tierra Media, y ya cualquier otro poder está lejos de significar un peligro para nosotros. 

«Ha sido tu tierra, Faramir de Ithilien, la que ha sufrido más en esta escaramuza –dijo fijando la vista en su Senescal, que lo contemplaba flanqueado por sus dos hijos.

También estaba allí el Principe Imrahil de Dol Amroth, y a su lado el Rey Éomer,  acompañado por su hijo Elfwine y por Ceorláf del Folde Oeste, hijo de Erkenbrant y Tercer Mariscal de la Marca.

–Lamento no haber advertido la amenaza que llegó desde Ephel Dúath a los pueblos del sur –prosiguió el Rey–. Mi vista estaba concentrada en tu batalla con la avanzada de Harad, pues quería estar preparado para una rápida intervención si tus fuerzas se debilitaban ante el enemigo.

–Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, mi señor –respondió Faramir–, porque de otro modo no hubieras divisado a través de la Piedra Vidente el gran ejercito que marcha en esta dirección, tras la avanzada que yo creí nuestro único oponente. Esta era de un número relativamente pequeño que mi ejercito de Ithilien, como has visto, no demoró en derrotar. Sabía que el enemigo estaba a la medida de mis fuerzas. Otro hubiera sido el resultado si hubiésemos chocado con el tremendo ejército que Harad envía ahora sobre Gondor. 

«Sin embargo han conseguido lo que, mucho me temo, era su propósito: debilitar la energía de una parte importante del reino. Ahora no podré asistirte como sería mi deseo en la verdadera prueba que se aproxima. Las reservas que dejé en el principado libraron también su propia lucha contra el ataque sorpresivo de los Bariag. Fue cruenta la batalla en esas escarpadas montañas. Los soldados están agotados y muchos de ellos heridos. Solo cuento con las tropas frescas de la Guardia Blanca que quedaron guardando la Casa de Emyn Arnen, unos 300 hombres; pero combatirán la mayoría de los soldados que llevé conmigo a Gondor del Sur, que tendrán el corto descanso que puedan obtener aquí en la ciudad. Los restantes no están en condiciones de emprender misión alguna y te pido, mi Rey, que les permitas permanecer en la ciudad hasta que se recuperen de sus heridas.

–Aquí quedarán, las Casas de Curación les darán abrigo en su convalecencia. Pero dime, Senescal, ¿has recibido un mensajero de tus tierras con los detalles de tal batalla? ¿Estás seguro de su desenlace?

–Completamente, mi Señor –dijo Faramir–, aunque no he recibido mensaje alguno. Afuera espera Bergil, Capitán de mi guardia, quien dirigió el ataque. Una vez derrotado el enemigo, sus hombres bajaron veloces de las montañas y, aún encontrándose muy extenuados, se precipitaron en mi ayuda pues había llegado a su conocimiento que parte de las fuerzas de los Bariag había continuado descendiendo hacia el sur tras el ejército de Ithilien y encontraría mi retaguardia más temprano que tarde. Gracias a esta decisión mis tropas se libraron de ser atrapadas entre dos frentes. Juzgué prudente venir directamente a la Ciudad Blanca con todo mi ejército cuando supe, a través de prisioneros Harad, que una fuerza mayor se dirigía a Gondor.  Pero he llegado para comprobar que mi Señor no solo estaba al tanto de esta noticia –y dirigió al Rey una mirada de profundo respeto y afecto– sino que ya acudían a su llamado los Señores de Rohan y Dol Amroth.

El Rey Elessar escuchó el recuento de su Senescal con semblante serio. Luego de unos momentos de meditación dijo:

–¿Dices que tu capitán espera afuera? Hazlo pasar, deseo hacerle unas preguntas.

Al instante Bergil estuvo frente a él, haciéndole una respetuosa reverencia.

–Dime, Bergil, Capitán de la Guardia Blanca de Ithilien, dónde y cómo capturaron al prisionero que les reveló el peligro del Príncipe Faramir.

–Encontramos a nuestros enemigos, Señor, en la noche del tercer día de persecución. Nuestra avanzada había descubierto su campamento cerca de las entradas de los túneles orcos; ya teníamos la sospecha de que era por allí que habían estado deslizándose a través de Ephel Dúath sin ser notados. Caímos sobre ellos por sorpresa y nuestro ataque fue fulminante. Barrimos en una sola carga todo lo que se cruzó en nuestro camino, pero algunos hombres lograron escapar a los túneles y fueron atrapados algún tiempo después. Fue allí donde se tomaron los prisioneros, los únicos de esta incursión, porque sobre la montaña no hubo sobrevivientes entre el enemigo. 

«Montamos nuestro campamento para esperar el amanecer con el propósito de regresar entonces al Poros y reparar el daño sufrido por sus habitantes; pero poco antes del nuevo día supimos la calamidad que aguardaba al Príncipe Faramir. Los prisioneros habían sido interrogados durante toda la noche y por fin uno de ellos había hablado.

«Así fue como partimos con el despuntar del sol hacia Gondor del Sur y llegamos a duras penas para evitar el enfrentamiento de los Variags con la retaguardia del ejército.

–¿No mencionó este prisionero cual era la intención de la partida que continuó hacia el Sur? –preguntó el Señor Imrahil dirigiéndose a Bergil–. ¿Podría ser que pensasen que encontrarían más pueblos en esa dirección? No parece probable que un grupo de número reducido se lance en persecución de un ejército que le dobla en tamaño solo para eliminar su retaguardia.

–Eso precisamente es lo que me ha inquietado de la historia –repuso el Rey–. Fue una extraña decisión y provoca mi desconfianza.

–Permíteme asegurarte, Rey Elessar –dijo Bergil con una ligera inclinación de cabeza–, que aun ahora los prisioneros se hallan bajo constante presión para obtener más información y toda la verdad será conocida. Aglarod, hijo del jefe de los montaraces, se ocupa personalmente de que así ocurra: es temido entre el enemigo por su furia en el combate, pero su fuerza de líder es tal que aun los que se le oponen encuentran difícil resistirse a su atracción. Muchos lo comparan a mi Señor Faramir en postura y dignidad, pues desciende por larga línea de grandes familias de Númenor. Si alguien tendrá las respuestas a todas las preguntas, será él.

–Entonces no nos queda más que esperar y prepararnos para la batalla que se avecina – dijo el Rey, y todos asintieron en acuerdo. 

Entonces un murmullo se alzó cerca de la puerta. De entre los guardias surgió Aglarod y se encaminó presuroso a Faramir, que lo miró con aprehensión.

–¿Qué sucede Aglarod? –dijo el príncipe– ¿Malas noticias?

–De la peor clase, mi Señor: Harad y  Khand han hecho una alianza; hemos caído en una trampa.

Morwen observaba fascinada, como cada vez que llegaba a la Ciudad, las magníficas puertas que se abrían ante ella. La madera preciosa y el metal creaban una verdadera obra de arte, el resultado de la maestría conjunta de elfos y enanos. Las imágenes de toda la historia de la Ciudad aparecían grabadas en su superficie, ahora dividida por la separación de las puertas, y parte de ella en pocas horas comenzaría a brillar bajo la luz de la luna.

La pequeña compañía rebasó cabalgando el umbral de Minas Tirith y se internó por sus calles de piedras blancas y jardines colgantes hacia el corazón de la urbe. 

Llegaron a la plaza donde corría el Manantial y el Árbol se elevaba en todo su esplendor. Desmontaron y fueron conducidas a la magnífica casa destinada al Senescal de la Ciudad, mientras los soldados guiaban sus caballos a los establos.

–¡Morwen!, ¡Morwen! –exclamó una joven que venía presurosa a su encuentro– ¡Oh, querida Morwen, cuánto te he esperado! Desde que supe que venías no he hecho otra cosa que mirar sobre las murallas.

Con un cálido movimiento la envolvió en sus brazos mientras decenas de finas trenzas negras las cubrían como un manto.

–Mîrthil, amiga mía –dijo Morwen devolviéndole el abrazo–. Es agradable volver a verte. Ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, tendremos muchas cosas que contarnos –se apartó un poco para sonreírle a modo de disculpa–: ahora, lamentablemente, no tengo tiempo porque debo ver a mi padre y a mis hermanos. Pero luego me reuniré contigo.

–¿De veras te alegras? Mi espera ha sido recompensada. Qué mejor alegría que ser la primera en recibir a mi más querida amiga. ¿Has tenido buen viaje? Seguramente estarás muy cansada de la cabalgata. ¿Has visto las hermosas flores a los lados de La Puerta? ¡Las he plantado yo misma! ¡Oh, ven enseguida, querida!, no podré aguantar la impaciencia si tengo que esperarte mucho. La Reina estará igualmente feliz de verte –dijo Mîrthil sin respirar apenas entre frase y frase, mientras Morwen la miraba entre sonriente y ofuscada al ver que su amiga había cambiado poco con la edad.

–Espera, Mîrthil –dijo Morwen riendo un poco–. Recuerda que todavía no he visto a mi familia. Déjame al menos estar un momento con ellos y luego podremos ver a la reina y conversar un poco. 

–¡Oh, pero el Senescal Faramir no está aquí! Se encuentra con el Rey en el Salón del Trono y discuten altos asuntos con otros señores de Gondor. ¿Sabías que tu tío Éomer está en la Ciudad? También se halla en la reunión. ¡Y el príncipe Elfwine!–suspiró Mîrthil cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos al corazón–, no sabes como ha cambiado desde que lo vimos por última vez. ¡Era tan enclenque entonces! Pero ahora, Morwen querida, es el hombre más hermoso que camina sobre la tierra. Tan bello como un elfo. ¡Creo que lo amo! –dijo con expresión de deleite y tomó aire para seguir hablando.

Pero Morwen consiguió desanimarla con un gesto firme, justo cuando iba a empezar a divagar sobre la naturaleza de su amor.

– Mîrthil, debo decirle a mi madre lo que me acabas de contar. Estará ansiosa de ver a su hermano. ¡Nos veremos pronto! –exclamó Morwen ya caminando hacia el interior de la casa, mientras su sonriente amiga la despedía con un gesto de la mano.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para enterarse de todo lo ocurrido. En cuanto Faramir tuvo noticias de su llegada envió a Aglarod con indicaciones de relatar a su esposa punto por punto cuanto había sucedido. Aquel se presentó ante la princesa y su hija, les expresó la excusa del príncipe al no poder recibirlas, y pasó a continuación a relatar los hechos de la última semana.

Llegó finalmente al último episodio de la larga cadena de acontecimientos:

–Supimos entonces –dijo Aglarod con gravedad– que todo forma parte de un plan de ataque urdido por los hombres de Harad y de Khand. Las incursiones de los Haradrim por el sur y las de los Variags por el este no eran más que señuelos preparados para distraer nuestra atención, y sobre todo la larga mirada del Rey, de sus verdaderas fuerzas. Elessar no fue completamente engañado y tuvo conocimiento del gran ejercito que marcha hacia el norte; pero acabamos de descubrir que hay otro ejercito marchando desde el Este, y su rumbo son los pasos del Ephel Dúath, que lo llevarán directamente sobre las tierras de Ithilien.

–¡Es terrible! –exclamó Morwen con horror, poniéndose de pie–, el pueblo está abandonado a su suerte, todas las tropas de Ithilien se encuentran aquí. ¡Y las bajas han sido numerosas! No seremos suficientes para detener un ataque a nuestras espaldas. Los hombres deben estar enormemente agotados después de tan grandes sacrificios.

Aglarod la miró con aprobación, le pareció notable que una joven princesa no cediera al pánico a la mención de una guerra, sino que pensase antes en su pueblo y que considerase con tanta claridad la situación en que se hallaban. Pero claro, él no sabía nada sobre la manera en que una joven princesa debía comportarse. En Ithilien la había divisado en la distancia, a veces cabalgando entre los árboles, y había reparado en su hermosura, pero su vida transcurría en los bosques del sur y nunca se había acercado a ella tanto como ahora. El fuego en su mirada le reveló un espíritu tan inquieto como el suyo propio.

–¡No desesperes, princesa!, la situación aún no está perdida. Las tropas que lucharon en Gondor del Sur han tenido un poco de descanso y regresarán a casa a defender lo suyo. Los montaraces y el resto de los hombres del Capitán Bergil estamos exhaustos pues el nuestro ha sido el mayor esfuerzo, pero eso no nos impedirá enfrentarnos al enemigo y luchar por nuestra tierra con coraje, como hemos hecho por años incontables. Luego tendremos tiempo para descansar –. Esta vez la admiración se reflejó en los ojos de Morwen.

«Aún más –continuó Aglarod–, nos acompañarán los hombres del Príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth, cuyas tierras estarán a salvo porque tendrán el Anduin y la Gran Flota entre ellas y la batalla. Son más de seis mil hombres. Y todavía quedan trecientos hombres de la Guardia Blanca de Ithilien que valen por dos, así que sumamos un buen número, aunque nos haría bien tener más soldados frescos. Los Variags no pueden haber crecido tanto en habitantes desde la caída del Señor Oscuro, ni aun con la ayuda de Harad.

–¿Cuándo emprenderán el viaje de regreso? –preguntó Éowyn.

– Partiremos tan pronto como salga el sol. Aún faltan varios días para que el peligro alcance a Ithilien; sin embargo, debemos poner a salvo a sus habitantes antes de esta fecha, señora. Todos serán llevados a la rivera occidental, ya sea a través de Ossgiliath, ya cruzando el río en barcazas. 

Morwen se volvió hacia su madre. –Iré con ellos. Algo podré hacer para ayudar a esa pobre gente. 

–Pero, Morwen –dijo Éowyn mirándola con preocupación–, no creo que tu padre te permita correr ese riesgo. Si nos ha hecho venir hasta aquí ha sido para protegernos, para ponerte fuera del alcance del peligro. ¡Y ahora quieres lanzarte al centro de la tempestad! –entonces, recordando que estaban acompañadas, recuperó la compostura y se dirigió a Aglarod cortésmente–. Agradezco las noticias que nos has traído, joven soldado. Dinos ahora quien eres puesto que no creo haberte visto antes entre las tropas de Ithilien.

Aglarod, que un momento atrás las había contemplado con cierto asombro, respondió a esto brevemente, acompañando la explicación con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

–Conozco a tu padre –dijo Éowyn sonriendo amablemente–. Si has heredado sus virtudes, como pareces haberlo hecho, es justo que comandes una compañía aún siendo tan joven. Tus antecesores, según he oído, han sido líderes entre los montaraces en sus luchas por el Reino desde épocas inmemorables, incluso en los años oscuros. Me alegra ver que honras tu nombre defendiéndolo a tu vez. Te deseo suerte en la lucha que se avecina.

Aglarod interpretó correctamente el tono como una despedida y, agradeciendo sus palabras, se retiró discretamente. Tras él se perdió la mirada reflexiva de Morwen.

Al cerrarse la puerta a las espaldas del jóven, Éowyn se dirigió a su hija nuevamente. –No puedes ir. Sería una locura. ¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así?

–¿Eres tú quien lo pregunta? –dijo Morwen–. Creí que tendría tu comprensión antes que cualquier otra.

–Yo tenía mis motivos. ¿Cuáles son los tuyos, hija? No creo que tu vida en Emyn Arnen haya dejado que desear. Has tenido amor y libertad de hacer lo que te plazca. ¿Qué te ha faltado, que tengas que procurarlo en el campo de batalla?

Morwen la miró pensativa por unos segundos. –No lo sé, madre –dijo con cierta confusión. Acto seguido se volvió y salió presurosa de la habitación.

Aglarod caminaba bajo la luna por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba ansioso por llegar al campamento, en las afueras, para ponerse al tanto de los preparativos. Entre sus hombres había muchos jóvenes, incluyéndose a sí mismo, que no habían participado nunca en una gran contienda de ejércitos, cuya experiencia de la guerra se debía sobre todo a pequeñas escaramuzas con partidas del este. Quería por ello estar junto a su compañía esta noche y transmitirles la confianza que sentía en la victoria.

Repentinamente escuchó pasos apresurados que se aproximaban a él. Al volverse descubrió con estupor a la princesa Morwen que, con las faldas recogidas, trataba de darle alcance.

–¡Por favor, espera! –exclamó ella en su dirección, agitada por la carrera–. Debo hablar contigo –se detuvo a su lado respirando con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos–. Quiero partir con tu compañía cuando llegue el momento.

Aglarod la miró asombrado sin lograr pronunciar palabra. Esta muchacha lo llevaba de una sorpresa a otra. Finalmente encontró aliento para hablar.

–Siento tener que negarme a complacerte en el primer servicio que me pides, princesa –le dijo juiciosamente–. Te aseguro que estaré a tu disposición para cualquier otra cosa que dispongas de mí, como es mi deber. Pero me es imposible llevarte conmigo sin el consentimiento del Señor Faramir. Eres su única hija, nunca me perdonaría haberte arriesgado de esa forma, ni aún en el caso de que sobrevivieras al infierno que nos espera.

–¡Escucha! –suplicó ella asiéndolo de ambas manos, para gran inquietud de Aglarod–. Mi único deseo es ser de utilidad. Quiero ayudar en la evacuación, solo eso, no comprometeré tu posición arriesgando mi vida. Mi padre no tiene razón al alejarnos de Ithilien mientras sus habitantes están en peligro. El lugar de un gobernante es junto a su pueblo.

Aglarod la contempló en silencio, la admiración luchando con la prudencia. Luego le preguntó en tono conciliatorio:

–¿Por qué no le hablas a tu padre? Seguramente él verá el sentido de tus palabras como lo veo yo. Entonces podré acompañarte sin reservas.

–Mi padre está ocupado con los pormenores de la guerra –replicó Morwen–, no puedo distraerlo con problemas menores. Además, como has dicho, soy su única hija y la más joven entre mis hermanos; ni siquiera ha notado que ya no soy una niña ¿crees que dará su consentimiento? Nunca lo permitiría,... y yo sé que tengo la razón.

De esta forma se sucedieron los minutos, Aglarod resistiéndose y Morwen insistiendo en su empeño, hasta que la oposición de él empezó a ceder. A fin de cuentas, la muchacha estaba en lo cierto: la Casa de Emyn Arnen necesitaba un representante al lado del pueblo, no fuera este a creerse abandonado en el peor momento. ¡Y hablaba con tal fuego de su deber! El cumplimiento del deber era algo que se le había inculcado a Aglarod desde la más tierna infancia, decenas de hombres de su familia habían muerto procurándolo. Por otro lado, su presencia vendría bien a la hora de organizar a los pobladores en su viaje a través del río; ella era querida y respetada. Y, pensándolo bien, al acceder a su deseo solo estaría cumpliendo con la obediencia debida a los señores de Emyn Arnen, nada que luego le pudieran reprochar.

Respirando profundamente, aceptó brindarle su ayuda y fue recompensado por una cálida mirada de agradecimiento.

–Pero debes comprender, princesa –dijo mirándola gravemente–, que si consiento  en llevarte debes plegarte en todo momento a mi protección y a mi criterio, ya que nos dirigimos hacia un gran peligro y a la responsabilidad que adquiero al complacerte se debe unir el poder de decisión sobre tus actos, de otro modo no me arriesgaré en esta aventura.

Habiendo dicho esto la miró fijamente esperando su respuesta. Por un momento le pareció percibir cierta aprensión en su mirada, un destello de rebeldía en los ojos grises; pero rápidamente esto fue sustituido por una sonrisa encantadora que le llenó el pecho de una agradable calidez.

–Comprendo tu preocupación, Aglarod –dijo ella plácidamente–, e incluso  me satisface saber que viajaré bajo la protección de alguien tan juicioso como tú. Te aseguro que no habrá ningún incidente por mi causa, no haré nada sin consultarte.

–Entonces todo está decidido. Al amanecer levantaremos el campamento, y si la princesa se encuentra a esa hora a las puertas de la ciudad cabalgará con nosotros a través de Pelennor y Ossgiliath hacia nuestras tierras.

–Allí estaré. Buenas noches, soldado – dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

–Buenas noches entonces, princesa –se inclinó a su vez y al verla dar media vuelta y alejarse hizo otro tanto hacia la salida de Minas Tirith, cavilando sobre la decisión que acababa de tomar y las consecuencias que esta tendría en un futuro no muy lejano. 

Su preocupación hubiese sido infinitamente mayor si hubiera podido observar el cambio en el rostro de Morwen al volverse. La expresión de la muchacha había abandonado la sonrisa cálida de un momento antes para adquirir la dureza de la determinación y la apretada línea de la boca atestiguaba que nada la apartaría de su meta.  


	2. Comienza la aventura

-¡Pero qué dices! -exclamó la muchacha con los ojos como platos-. ¿Hablas en serio? Debes tener algo de fiebre porque ¡es completamente absurdo! -clamó adquiriendo tonos dramáticos-, ¡estás completamente loca! No, no te dejaré lanzarte a lo desconocido, hundirte en la desgracia.  
  
-Mîrthil, amiga mía -dijo Morwen asiéndola por los hombros y hablándole con voz segura y calmada-, escúchame atentamente. Estoy decidida a ir, y nada podrá detenerme, así que tienes dos opciones: o me ayudas como la amiga que eres, o me das la espalda en este momento de necesidad. Nada de lo que digas me disuadirá de mi empeño.  
  
Mîrthil lanzó un profundo suspiro y pareció relajarse un poco, pero la mirada de preocupación no desapareció de su rostro.  
  
-Si es así, no me dejas opción. Te apoyaré, aunque el calambre en mi estómago me advierte que escoges un mal camino.  
  
Morwen no pudo evitar reírse y miró a su amiga divertida.  
  
-¿Aún tienes ese calambre de estómago? -y rió otro poco-. Creía que era un invento que utilizabas de niña para llamar la atención.  
  
-Por su puesto que no- le espetó Mîrthil, entre ofendida y dolida-. Este calambre es como un aviso de cosas que pasarán, nunca me ha fallado. ¡Y no lo invento, me oyes! ¿para qué quieres que te ayude si piensas que soy una mentirosa? No deberías confiar en mí -terminó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y haciendo un pequeño puchero con los labios.  
  
-Bueno, que no es para tanto. No te quise molestar, y claro que no pienso que seas una mentirosa; pero no me negarás -y aquí no pudo ocultar una sonrisa- que tiene su gracia.  
  
-Como quieras- dijo Mîrthil dejando claro con su tono que no lo consideraba nada gracioso-. Iré a conseguirte esas ropas y las demás cosas que necesitas. Mi hermano pequeño es más o menos de tu talla y anda entretenido con los preparativos de la guerra, no será difícil tomarlo todo sin que se dé cuenta. ¿Pero no sospechará tu familia al ver que no apareces?  
  
-Dije que pasaría la noche contigo para ponernos al día en noticias y rumores-dijo Morwen, luciendo un poco culpable-. Lamento haberte envuelto en esto, seguramente te harán preguntas en la mañana.  
  
-No pasa nada, me las arreglaré -le sonrió Mîrthil mientras sacudía sus trenzas negras-. Ya que me he decidido a apoyarte no voy a quedarme a medio camino. Volveré en un instante.  
  
Y diciendo esto abandonó la habitación cerrando tras ella las puertas de roble. Una vez sola, Morwen se echó de espaldas sobre la cama y acunada por las suaves pieles se puso a repasar paso por paso todo el plan que había preparado. En algún punto de su recuento la imagen de Aglarod surgió de improviso y se superpuso a todas las demás. Recordó vívidamente su encuentro en la calle. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese simple montaraz a pretender tener derechos sobre su persona? Había sentido el impulso de replicarle ofendida que ella podía cuidar muy bien de sí misma, pero entonces lo había pensado mejor. El soldado le había parecido fácil de manejar cuando lo vio en el salón de su madre: tenía en los ojos una expresión de asombro cuando la miraba que lo hacía parecer más joven, y ella había advertido en su actitud la honesta lealtad a la Casa de Emyn Arnen. Pero cuando intercambiaron algunas palabras ya no estuvo tan segura de ello. Por más que pareciera muy joven había en él una determinación y una fuerza de carácter que la hacían temer por el éxito de sus planes: si él hubiera presentido que ella no solo no se iba a dejar dominar por un soldado sino que no tenía la menor intención de regresar luego de la evacuación, se hubiera negado rotundamente a llevarla. Por eso había tenido que ceder y tragarse su orgullo, para darle una ilusión de seguridad.  
  
Suspiró con desasosiego. No veía llegar la hora de partir hacia la aventura. Por fin, por fin tendría su parte en la historia, como su madre, y le correspondería algún crédito por la victoria, porque no dudaba ni por un instante que la alcanzarían.  
  
Mîrthil volvió sorprendentemente rápido, llevando en los brazos unas ropas verdes y accesorios propios de un soldado.  
  
-Aquí tienes. Creo que esto servirá, aunque no tengo una idea muy clara de lo que debe utilizar un montaraz. Te verás muy simpática disfrazada de uno -dijo con una risa nerviosa.  
  
Morwen tomó las ropas de sus manos y procedió a examinarlas con ojo crítico, pensando que probablemente tendría que usar esta misma indumentaria por muchos largos días.  
  
-No está mal -dijo sintiendo el áspero tejido con los dedos-. Me las arreglaré bien con ellas.  
  
Mîrthil, pensativa, la observaba revisar una pieza tras otra examinando sus detalles. De pronto dijo:  
  
-No alcanzo a comprender lo que quieres hacer. El campo de batalla no es lugar para una mujer, allí no hay nada que pueda atraer nuestra atención. Se me revuelve el estómago solo de pensar en toda esa sangre -dijo arrugando la nariz y poniendo cara de asco-, los soldados apestosos y cubiertos de sudor. Absolutamente horrible, para nada divertido -la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-No voy porque sea divertido -dijo Morwen como si hablara con un niño pequeño-, sino porque es lo correcto. El ejercito de Ithilien está diezmado y agotado, necesitan brazos frescos, y aunque es poco lo que yo pueda aportar estando allí siempre será más que si no estuviera. Además, ¿por qué no va ser lugar para una mujer? ¿no puede una mujer defender su tierra como los hombres?  
  
Mîrthil hizo un gesto de negación y dijo muy segura de sí misma:  
  
-Mientras los hombres luchan las mujeres protegen y conservan el hogar, que aunque no lo parezca puede ser tan duro como enfrentarse directamente al enemigo. Gondor siempre ha dado mujeres fuertes, pero su fortaleza reside en hacerle frente a las malas épocas sin abandonarse a la desesperación y en mantener la vida del reino a flote para cuando vuelvan los hombres. Puede ser que tu madre te haya enseñado costumbres diferentes, al ser de otro pueblo ¿eh? ¿no lo crees? Siempre he pensado que eras algo loca -dijo levantando las cejas-. Ahora estoy completamente convencida.  
  
-Sí, puede ser que esté un poco loca- dijo Morwen sonriéndole-. A decir verdad, creo que también voy porque quiero conocer algo nuevo y tener una experiencia que nunca tendría si hago solamente lo que es correcto y permitido. Todo no puede ser bordar e ir a reuniones sociales, y pensar en el matrimonio y los hijos y en cuidar la casa para los hombres. Afuera está el mundo real y yo lo quiero conocer.  
  
Mîrthil la miró incrédula y aprehensiva.  
  
-Si tú lo dices. Yo sigo pensando que estás loca.  
  
-Me iré ya a la cama -dijo Morwen encogiéndose de hombros-. Mañana tendré un día agotador. Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches. Que tengas sueños agradables, llenos de espadas y yelmos y hombres sucios lanzando alaridos -dijo Mîrthil maliciosa.  
  
Morwen le respondió lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Bajo una arcada, cerca de la puerta principal de la ciudad, esperaba un jinete encapuchado, casi indistinguible en el oscuro rincón donde se escondía. Pronto se escuchó el trote de otro caballo que subía por la calle empedrada. La figura encapuchada tuvo que sujetar con mano firme las riendas cuando su montura se removió inquieta.  
  
La lámpara más cercana iluminó al jinete que se acercaba. Este se reclinó sobre su caballo y con voz queda llamó hacia las sombras:  
  
-¡Princesa! ¿estás ahí? Ya es la hora.  
  
Entonces la figura encapuchada abandonó su refugio y avanzó hacia la luz.  
  
-Aquí estoy, Aglarod, llevo esperándote un buen rato.  
  
-Lo siento, he estado ocupado con los preparativos de la marcha desde la madrugada. Salgamos cuanto antes.  
  
Ambos cabalgaron lado a lado hasta las afueras, donde se levantaba el campamento del ejército de Ithilien. La actividad bullía en cada rincón mientras miles de soldados se aprestaban para la marcha.  
  
-Mi compañía está por allá -dijo Aglarod señalando a la izquierda, hacia quince hombres agrupados en un claro, con los caballos ya dispuestos a montar.  
  
-Partiremos de inmediato. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente, princesa? -dijo Aglarod mirándola detenidamente por primera vez. Notó que bajo la larga capa no sobresalía un vestido, sino pantalones de soldado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. La muchacha era de cuidado, tendría que mantener un ojo sobre ella todo el tiempo.  
  
-Ninguno, he venido preparada. Y por favor, no me llames princesa, Morwen es suficiente.  
  
Él le hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, aún con la expresión divertida en el rostro, y volviéndose a los soldados les dio la orden de montar.  
  
Antes de salir, uno de sus hombres se le acercó.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de esto mi capitán? -dijo mirando preocupado en dirección a Morwen.  
  
-No habrá ningún problema, Finiron. Nos ayudará con la evacuación y la mandaré de vuelta con la última embarcación. No obstante adviérteles a los hombres que su protección es una prioridad hasta el momento en que nos abandone. No quiero incidentes.  
  
-Será como tú digas. Pero por su apariencia -dijo Finaron observándola nuevamente- yo diría que nos va a dar mucho trabajo.  
  
Ambos hombres se miraron y sonrieron. El valor era algo que los montaraces de Ithilien nunca despreciarían.  
  
La partida abandonó el campamento a todo galope hacia Ossgiliath. En menos de dos horas habían rebasado la ciudad y alcanzado la rivera este del Anduin. Una enorme multitud se arremolinaba en la orilla, esperando su turno para abordar las barcazas, y un río humano se arrastraba tras ellos, por el camino, en dirección a la ciudad y sus puentes salvadores. Algunas compañías habían llegado antes que ellos e intentaban poner un poco de orden y agilizar el movimiento. Aglarod y sus hombres se acercaron al embarcadero más cercano para ver como familias enteras, con el agua a la rodilla, trataban de apoderarse de los botes con todas sus posesiones. La barahúnda era tremenda.  
  
Los montaraces saltaron con agilidad de sus caballos y se mezclaron con la muchedumbre, tratando de calmar los ánimos, pero el terror de la guerra inminente la hacía irrazonable. Entonces Morwen echó atrás su capa, dejando que sus cabellos claros resbalaran sobre sus hombros, y se dirigió a la multitud alzando la voz:  
  
-¡Pobladores de Ithilien! ¡Escúchenme!  
  
Su voz, con un poder inexplicable, se elevó sobre el bullicio. Algunos se volvieron hacia ella y reconocieron a la princesa, esparciendo con rapidez el rumor a su alrededor. Pronto cesó el forcejeo y Morwen se encontró enfrentando a la muchedumbre. Entonces habló con claridad:  
  
-¿Por qué huyen con tanto desorden? Ithilien siempre se ha enorgullecido del valor de sus habitantes. Está bien que los más débiles se aparten del camino de la guerra, pero aun esto debe ser hecho con dignidad. Si continúan pisoteándose unos a otros no será necesaria la intervención de los variags para mermar a la población - diciendo esto suavizó su expresión con una sonrisa, al ver las caras apenadas de sus súbditos-. Estoy segura de que con orden lograrán salir más de prisa. Comenzaremos por aquí -señaló a los más próximos al agua y desmontando del caballo caminó en su dirección.  
  
Un poco más allá, Aglarod se volvió hacia su compañero y le hizo un guiño de satisfacción:  
  
-¿Qué te dije?  
  
Ambos se encaminaron hacia donde Morwen ahora daba órdenes eficaces: limitaba la cantidad de personas y equipaje por bote, y orientaba a los montaraces que mantuvieran a las familias en una estricta línea a lo largo de la rivera.  
  
Muchas horas después, a punto de esconderse el sol, solo quedaban por allí algunos grupos de rezagados. La tierra se veía pisoteada y fangosa y por toda la orilla flotaban innumerables desperdicios sobre el agua turbia. Morwen se encontraba sentada sobre una roca, con aspecto muy cansado y un poco sudorosa por el arduo trabajo del día.  
  
Aglarod la contemplaba desde el embarcadero, donde acababa de zarpar un bote. Después de pensarlo un poco se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Ha sido increíble como has manejado a toda esa gente -le dijo sonriéndole cálidamente. Morwen contempló asombrada como su rostro se transformaba con la sonrisa. Ahora volvía a parecer muy joven, como en el salón el día anterior, y algo más profundo parecía asomar en sus ojos, que le recordaba a su padre Faramir-.Sin ti no hubiéramos podido terminar a tiempo -continuó diciendo Aglarod-, me alegro de haberte traído conmigo, princesa.  
  
-Y yo me alegro de haber venido-dijo ella sonriéndole a su vez-. Nunca había estado tan cerca de mi pueblo como este día.  
  
-Te comprendo, pero ahora es necesario que vuelvas con tu familia, el último bote está por partir -dijo él, volviéndose inmediatamente serio.  
  
La muchacha sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con violencia. ¡No podía permitir que la regresaran ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca de su cometido!  
  
-¡No! -dijo con voz firme, mirándolo retadora- Me quedaré aquí a defender Ithilien. Soy una doncella guerrera, igual que lo fue mi madre. ¿Sabes lo que hizo ella? Yo puedo hacer otro tanto, soy tan hábil con la espada como el mejor montaraz -en su voz, mezclado con la resolución, había un tono de súplica.  
  
Aglarod la miró estupefacto por un momento, sin creer lo que oía. Volvió la mirada al río mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos, suspirando con enojo. Entonces se inclinó hacia ella y la miró directo a los ojos. Recalcando cada palabra, le dijo con una suavidad engañosa:  
  
-No irás a la guerra. Te montarás en el próximo bote y regresarás a la Ciudad Blanca. Si me obligas, princesa o no, te ataré y te echaré dentro del bote. ¿Comprendes? -terminó diciendo a pocas pulgadas de su rostro, en un tono que hizo a Morwen bajar la mirada temerosa. Pero al instante la asaltó la idea de que en unos minutos estaría de regreso a casa, de vuelta a la inactividad y al desaliento. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, decidida esta vez a no dejarse dominar.  
  
-Pero comprende. Yo.  
  
-¡No insistas! -la interrumpió Aglarod con un gesto de impaciencia- Esta vez no cederé a tus súplicas.  
  
Pero Morwen había recordado cómo había logrado convencerlo la vez anterior, cómo su contacto parecía haberlo afectado de un modo especial, y con un rápido gesto volvió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas.  
  
-¡Por favor! -exclamó con un timbre de desesperación que hizo estragos en la voluntad de Aglarod-. Si te demuestro que soy tan buena como cualquiera de tus soldados ¿me dejarás ir contigo?  
  
-Si algo te sucediera sería terrible para tus padres, y yo sería castigado por mi irresponsabilidad. No puedo llevarte, Morwen.  
  
-Tú mismo has dicho que el número es nuestro principal problema -Morwen trató de sonar convincente- ¿Acaso un soldado más no es una buena cosa? No deberías rechazarme. Además, mi padre conoce mi carácter, no te culpará por algo que ha sido solo mi decisión.  
  
-Pero me culparía yo por haber cedido a tus ruegos cuando lo cuerdo sería permanecer sordo a ellos.  
  
-¿Acaso no ves que mi único deseo es defender la tierra que amo, en la que he crecido y que guarda todos mis recuerdos? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si en un momento como este estuvieras obligado a permanecer lejos mientras otros se ocupan de tu labor? -el enojo de no poder convencerlo crecía en ella por momentos- ¿Crees que puedo sentarme a tejer mientras espero que el futuro de mi mundo sea decidido por otros? No está en mi naturaleza hacer eso. Y si no me llevas contigo -terminó diciendo colérica- ya buscaré yo la manera de unirme a otra compañía cuando llegue a la otra orilla.  
  
Ante esto, Aglarod suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado. Si sentía temor por llevarla a la batalla sería infinitamente peor dejarla a su suerte en el convulso mundo que era ahora Ithilien, y él no podía prescindir de un soldado que garantizara su vuelta a casa. Tendría que llevarla con él, tal vez así habría alguna oportunidad de protegerla, aunque esta doncella colérica que ahora lo miraba con los ojos como ascuas no deseaba ser protegida. Tal vez lo mejor sería disminuir un poco su confianza en sí misma, de modo que dependiera más de él para su seguridad. Solo había un modo de conseguirlo.  
  
-Bien. De acuerdo -dijo Aglarod, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y sacaba su espada del cinturón donde pendía--. Demuéstrame que eres tan buena como dices y te llevaré en la avanzada conmigo.  
  
Morwen se mostró algo sorprendida de este cambio tan repentino. Pero se recuperó en un momento y, espada en alto, caminó hasta situarse de frente a su rival.  
  
-Cuando quieras. 


End file.
